Most Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie
right|thumb|250px|Most Skłodowskiej-Curie right|thumb|250px|Most Skłodowskiej-Curie right|thumb|250px|Most Skłodowskiej-Curie right|thumb|250px|Wjazd na Most Północny od strony [[Ulica Marymoncka|ul. Marymonckiej]] Most Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie (roboczo i potocznie most Północny) – most na Wiśle położony w ciągu Trasy Mostu Północnego (na wysokości ulic i Obrazkowej), spinający Bielany i Białołękę. Most składa się po prawdzie z trzech niezależnych przepraw (dwóch drogowych i jednej tramwajowo-pieszo-rowerowej) o łącznej długości 800 metrów, o konstrukcji stalowej zespolonej, składa się z 10 przęseł, spośród których najdłuższe ma 160 metrów. Tam wysokość konstrukcji nad lustrem wody wynosi 9 metrów. Historia right|thumb|250px|Budowa konstrukcji mostowej nad [[Ulica Marymoncka|ul. Marymoncką (30.05.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica informacyjna na temat budowy mostu ([[Maj 2010|30.05.2010)]] right|thumb|250px|Konstrukcja wiaduktu nad [[Ulica Marymoncka|ul. Marymoncką (22.03.2011)]] right|thumb|250px|Most Północny w budowie ([[Maj 2011|10.05.2011)]] right|thumb|250px|Budowa zjazdów w pobliżu Mostu Północnego ([[Wrzesień 2011|25.09.2011)]] Koncepcja mostu łączącego Młociny z Tarchominem w ramach tzw. Trasy Mostu Północnego zaczęła być realizowana w 2005 roku, kiedy to rozpisano przetarg na koncepcję programowo-przestrzenną odcinka mostowego trasy między ul. Pułkową a ul. Modlińską, jednak pierwszy konkurs został unieważniony 20 września 2005 roku oraz następnie jeszcze raz 20 października 2005 roku. Po kolejnych konkursach, 6 czerwca 2007 roku ostatecznie wybrano projektanta przeprawy – została nim firma Schüßler Düsseldorf. Za przygotowanie koncepcji zażyczyła ona sobie 15,8 mln złotych. Budowa Dnia 18 czerwca 2008 roku Zarząd Dróg Miejskich rozpisał przetarg na budowę mostu oraz jego trasy, a sierpniu uzyskał decyzję środowiskowąBliżej mostu Północnego, zw.com.pl, 08.08.2008. Dnia 7 listopada ratusz przekazał zainteresowanym oferentom pełny projekt realizacyjny mostuMost Północny coraz bliżej. Dokumenty ważą tonę, gazeta.pl, 07.11.2008. W listopadzie 2008 okazało się, że budowa mostu ponownie może się opóźnić, jeżeli drzewa nie zostaną wycięte do rozpoczęcia okresu lęgowego, czyli do 15 marca. W związku z tym Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych zdecydował się rozpisać oddzielny przetargDla mostu Północnego przyspieszą wycinkę drzew, gazeta.pl, 28.11.2008, by temu zagrożeniu zapobiec. Wycinka drzew rozpoczęła się 30 grudnia 2008 roku, a skończyła 20 lutego 2009. Dnia 3 marca 2009 roku wybrany został wykonawca mostu, firma Pol-Aqua, z którą umowę podpisano 21 kwietnia. Koszt budowy przeprawy wraz z fragmentem trasy ustalono na 977 mln złotych, z czego 320 mln zł miało zostać sfinansowanych z dotacji Unii Europejskiej – pojawiło się jednak zagrożenie, że rząd odbierze to dofinansowanie, gdyż czas na składanie ofert przetargowych został skrócony, co miało ograniczyć konkurencjęRząd odbierze stolicy unijną dotację na Most Północny?, gazeta.pl, 07.03.2011. Ostatecznie jednak dofinansowanie nie zostało odebranePrzęsło z opóźnieniem, dotacja zostaje, tvnwarszawa.pl, 24.03.2011. Budowa rozpoczęła się 22 maja 2009Budujemy nowy most!, tvnwarszawa.pl, 21.05.2009. Po początkowym wolnym tempie prace rozpędziły się na tyle, że we wrześniu 2009 roku rozpoczęto wbijanie pierwszych pali pod przyczółki mostoweWbito pierwsze pale pod most Północny, gazeta.pl, 11.09.2009. Wówczas przewidywanym terminem zakończenia był koniec 2011 roku, wraz z trasą tramwajową w kierunku ul. Światowida. Dnia 26 lutego 2010 rozpoczęło się nasuwanie pierwszego przęsła mostu od strony Tarchomina. Specjalne siłowniki wypychały konstrukcję mostu z prędkością 50 centymetrów na 10 minut – w ten sposób wybudowano połowa mostu, gdyż część nad samą rzeką w późniejszym terminie była montowana bezpośrednio z barek z rzeki. W tym samym czasie gotowe były już pierwsze elementy wiaduktów nad Wisłostradą oraz ściany boczne tunelu tramwajowego.Zaczęli nasuwać konstrukcję mostu Północnego, gazeta.pl, 26.02.2010 W marcu 2011 roku pojawił się problem finansowy, ponieważ z powodu opóźnień koszt budowy mostu wzrósł o około 100 mln złotych – w związku z tym trzeba było przenieść dodatkową kwotę na budowę przeprawy kosztem innych miejskich inwestycji: poszerzenia ul. Łodygowej i ul. Marywilskiej oraz przedłużenia ul. Kijowskiej.Kasują obiecane inwestycje: "Bo most za drogi", gazeta.pl, 16.03.2011 Najtrudniejszym elementem budowy mostu było dostarczenie Wisłą trzech przęseł nurtowych, z których każde ma po 63 metry długości. Dostarczone zostały one barką z Gdyni do Warszawy, a pierwsza z nich dotarła na młociński brzeg budowy 29 marca 2011 roku. Był to najcięższy transport w historii żeglugi wiślanej, gdyż przęsło ważyło około 600 ton.Wielkie przęsło mostu już w Warszawie, gazeta.pl, 29.03.2011 Pierwsze przęsło zawisło w dniach 18-19 kwietniaMost Północny połączył brzegi, tvnwarszawa.pl, 19.04.2011, drugie 10 majaDrugie przęsło Północnego na miejscu, tvnwarszawa.pl, 10.05.2011, a trzecie w dniach 9-10 lipcaMocowanie przęsła potrwa nawet 3 tygodnie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 10.07.2011. W międzyczasie rozpoczęto malowanie mostu na kolor zielonyPółnocny będzie zielony, tvnwarszawa.pl, 05.07.2011, następnie rozpoczęto betonowanie przęseł, a pierwsze gotowe było 23 lipcaMost Północny: skończyli betonować pierwszą płytę, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.07.2011. Dnia 29 lipca 2011 roku na placu budowy mostu doszło do wypadku, do Wisły spadło rusztowanie z pięcioma robotnikami. Ranni robotnicy trafili do szpitali Bielańskiego i BródnowskiegoSpadli z mostu Północnego. Czterech robotników rannych, tvnwarszawa.pl, 29.07.2011, po kilku dniach jeden z nich zmarł z powodu doznanych obrażeńWypadek na Północnym: zmarł ranny robotnik, tvnwarszawa.pl, 02.08.2011. Ponadto w sierpniu 2011 roku okazało się, że Wisła zaczęła podmywać filary mostu, grożąc mostowi zawaleniem – w tym przypadku podjęto próbę umocnienia dna, aby powstrzymać dalsze wymywanie gruntuWisła podmywa Północny, tvnwarszawa.pl, 31.08.2011. W dniach 22-25 listopada na moście przeprowadzono próby obciążenioweDwa dni testów na Północnym, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.11.2011. Most był gotowy na przełomie 2011 i 2012 roku, a po przeprowadzeniu odbiorów technicznych jego część drogową otwarto 24 marca 2012 rokuSzykują otwarcie nowego mostu na 24 marca, tvnwarszawa.pl, 15.03.2012. Wówczas przeprawą pojechały samochody i autobusy linii 101 i N01, dopiero potem także kolejne linie – w wyniku protestów mieszkańców zadecydowano, że skierowano tamtędy od 10 kwietnia utrzymane linie E-4 i E-8 oraz dodatkową linię E-6. Do 30 czerwca 2012 roku miało być gotowe torowisko tramwajoweTrasa na ukończeniu, na tramwaje poczekamy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 18.06.2012, jednakże prace opóźniły sięTramwajowa przeprawa mostu złapała opóźnienie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 03.07.2012 – oficjalnie prace zakończono na przełomie lipca i sierpniaBudowa mostu ukończona, tvnwarszawa.pl, 01.08.2012, jednak dopiero w grudniu przeprowadzono testowe przejazdy tramwajówTramwaje wjechały na most Skłodowskiej-Curie, tvnwarszawa.pl, 20.12.2012. Tramwaje zaczęły liniowo kursować przez most 21 stycznia 2013 roku – jako pierwsza pojechała tędy linia 2Uruchomienie linii tramwajowej na moście Skłodowskiej-Curie wraz z towarzyszącymi zmianami w układzie linii autobusowych, ztm.waw.pl, 18.01.2013. Kwestia nazwy mostu right|thumb|250px|Drogowskaz kierujący na most, [[Ulica Myśliborska|ul. Myśliborska]] Most, ze względu na swoje położenie geograficzne w granicach Warszawy oraz względem innych mostów otrzymał pierwotnie roboczą nazwę Most Północny, która z czasem zaczęła być powszechnie używana w prasie oraz przez mieszkańców, wchodząc do normalnego użycia. Mimo tego zaczęła pojawiać się pierwsze propozycje nadania mostowi innych nazw – 3 czerwca 2009 prezydent Hanna Gronkiewicz-Waltz zaproponowała, aby mostowi nadać imię Jana Pawła IIMost Północny imienia Jana Pawła II?, gazeta.pl, 03.06.2009, natomiast kombatanci w listopadzie 2009 roku złożyli propozycję, aby most nazwać imieniem Zgrupowania Stołpecko-Naliborskiego AKJak nazwać Most Północny? Są nowe propozycje, gazeta.pl, 19.11.2009. W 2011 roku, w związku z obchodami Roku Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie na pierwszy plan wyszła propozycja, aby mostowi nadać imię sławnej noblistki – szczególnie mocno zapalili się do tego Radni Platformy ObywatelskiejPO: most Skłodowskiej-Curie, a nie Północny, tvnwarszawa.pl, 01.06.2011. Pomimo tego, że w konsultacjach społecznych oraz badaniach internetowych 81% mieszkańców wolało zachować pierwszą nazwę "Most Północny"Warszawiacy zagłosowali: chcemy mostu Północnego, gazeta.pl, 26.08.2011, to 2 grudnia 2011 roku Rada Warszawy przegłosowała nadanie mostowi imienia Marii Skłodowskiej-CurieI po Północnym. Już oficjalnie: Most Skłodowskiej-Curie, gazeta.pl, 01.12.2011Uchwała nr XXVIII/582/2011 z 01-12-2011, bip.warszawa.pl, dostęp: 13.04.2012. Decyzja ta spotkała się z protestami mieszkańców oraz radnych dzielnic. Radny Białołęki Wojciech Tumasz rozpoczął nawet akcję zbierania podpisów pod propozycją przywrócenia roboczej nazwy przeprawyPółnocny za Skłodowską? Radny zbiera podpisy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 07.12.2011, oficjalnie zaprotestował też Zespół Nazewnictwa MiejskiegoZmienią nazwę nowego mostu? Bo powstają wulgarne skróty, gazeta.pl, 22.02.2012. Użytkowanie przeprawy Już w połowie 2013 roku okazało się, że zarówno na jezdniach, jak i na ścieżkach rowerowych pojawiły się spękania oraz odkształcenia asfaltu – mają one zostać zreperowane w ramach gwarancji, a w 2014 roku przeprowadzony zostanie przegląd przeprawySprawdzają most Północny, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 10.05.2014. Dodatkowo okazało się, że skrzyżowanie drogi rowerowej z ul. Świderską oraz dróg rowerowych w rejonie ul. Farysa generuje niebezpieczne sytuacje z udziałem pojazdów wyjeżdżających z tuneli pod trasą – w tych miejscach inwestor ma zamiar postawić znaki "stop" dla rowerzystówŚcieżka na Północnym już do poprawki. I będzie znak "stop", gazeta.pl, 08.08.2013. Ruch samochodowy W 2014 roku most był czwartą najruchliwszą przeprawą w Warszawie, obsługując 14% ruchu mostowego, choć zwiększony ruch związany był z remontem sąsiedniego mostu Grota-Roweckiego. W 2013 roku most był piątą najruchliwszą przeprawą w Warszawie, poruszało się nim przeciętnie 51 tysięcy samochodów w ciągu doby, co stanowiło 9% całościowego ruchu mostowego w mieście – stanowiło to wzrost względem 2012 roku, kiedy to most zajął szóstą pozycję z przeciętnie 46 298 samochodami na dobę. Zaś pierwsze badania ruchu samochodowego Zarząd Dróg Miejskich przeprowadził już w tydzień po otwarciu przeprawy, 3 kwietnia 2012 roku. W godzinach szczytu most pokonywało przeciętnie 3 tysiące samochodów, z czego 95% stanowiły samochody osobowe. Galeria Plik:Most Polnocny budowa (5).jpg|Budowa zjazdu z mostu na Wisłostradę, widok od strony ul. Farysa (30.05.2010) Plik:Most Polnocny budowa (4).jpg|Budowa zjazdu z mostu w kierunku Łomianek, widok od strony ul. Prozy (30.05.2010) Plik:Trasa Mostu Północnego.JPG|Trasa Mostu Północnego po otwarciu (29.03.2012) Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Strona o budowie Mostu Północnego * Trasa Mostu Północnego na stronie stowarzyszenia SISKOM Skłodowskiej-Curie Kategoria:Białołęka Kategoria:Bielany